Ever After
by LivtheZombae
Summary: Swanfire AU based on the movie "Ever After" because this adorable couple just works for everything


**Okay so this is based on the movie Ever After except it's gender-flipped, Bae is the Cinderella-esque character while Emma is the princess**

Once upon a time there lived a young boy who loved his father very much and whose father loved him. Many times the father had to go away on trips but he always came back with a surprise for his beloved son. However, this trip's surprise was going to be far more special than any other for the father had gotten married to a widow with two daughters while he was away and upon his return, his son would have a new mother and new sisters…

"Sit still, Bae," Granny admonished as she tugged a comb through his hair.

"I can't," the 8-year-old boy said, bouncing excitedly in his seat. "In a few hours, I'm going to get a mother and sisters all in one day!"

"It is quite exciting," Ruby smiled as she folded the laundry. "I've heard she's lovely—a lady if there ever was one."

"Well the master deserves some happiness," Granny said, "after all these years, raising a child by himself—hold still Bae!"

Bae forced himself to sit still as Granny continued to fuss with his hair. "I hope she'll like me."

"Oh she'll love you," Granny laughed, "just be the little angel that I know you can be."

A small rock flew through the open window causing Bae to jump down from his seat and run to the window without a care.

"Bae, your father's going to be here any moment," Ruby chastised as she chased after him.

But Bae paid her no mind as he looked down, face lighting up, "Jeff!"

The scrawny little boy standing outside squinted up at him, beckoning Bae to come down. Bae glanced between Granny and his friend, shouting down, "Be down in a moment!" before bolting out of the room, much to the chagrin of both Granny and Ruby.

Meanwhile, Lord Rumanus Gold was riding up the path towards his home, a few carriages following in his wake. He smiled as servants came spilling out of the house and gardens, lining up to greet him. Upon reaching the entrance, he slowed his horse to a stop and dismounted.

"M'lord," Marco greeted him, "I see you've brought your new wife."

"I have," Gold repled. "But," he asked, looking about, "where is my son?"

It was at the moment, that Bae came running from behind the house. "Papa!" he exclaimed.

"Ahh there's my boy,"Gold smiled, picking up his son. "Oh Bae," he tsked at sight of the mud splattering the boy's clothes and the tangled hair, "I was hoping to have a little gentleman to present to the new Lady Gold but," he sighed, brushing straw out of his son's hair, "you'll have to do."

Gold set his son down as the door of the first carriage opened. A young girl, perhaps a year or two older than Bae, stepped out delicately, her dark eyes flitting about suspiciously. A younger girl followed, her blue eyes darting about in shy curiosity. The carriage's final passenger emerged and the most elegant woman the household had ever seen stepped down lightly from the carriage to the ground causing everyone to visibly improve their posture as the regal lady glanced about.

"Oh Rumanus dear," she laughed lightly, "it's positively charming."

Gold smiled at the woman and then turned to his son, "Baelfire, may I present the Lady Cora and her daughters Regina and Belle."

Cora's lips turned up in a smile that did not quite reach her eyes, "At last we meet. Your father speaks of nothing else."

"Ladies," she called over her shoulder to her daughters, "say hello to you new step-brother."

* * *

Later that night, Gold sat in his son's bedroom. He handed Bae a small satchel which he promptly opened, a book sliding out.

"It's bit thick for an 8-year-old," Gold remarked as he watched Bae turn the book over in his hands, "but I thought we could add it to our library."

"Will you read some?' Bae asked, holding out the book.

"It's been a very long day," Gold sighed, "and I have to leave again in two weeks."

"But you just got back," Bae frowned.

"I know."

"Well how long will you be gone?"

Gold exhaled slowly, "Three weeks."

"One," Bae said stoutly.

"Two," Gold amended, smiling slightly.

"One," Bae insisted.

Gold looked at his son's stubborn frown and laughed, flicking his eyes upwards, "Very well," he smirked, "one."

Bae beamed in victory as Gold beckoned him towards the bed.

"C'mon," Gold said as he tucked his son in, "Time to sleep."

"Goodnight Bae," he said with one last kiss to his son's forehead.

* * *

 _two weeks later_

The household was once again lined up outside as they prepared to wish their lord farewell. Gold laughed as he came out the door, "I've never seen so many gloomy faces," he remarked surveying his wife and three children. "I'll be back within a week."

"Then go," Cora said, hands in his shoulders, "the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll return," she smiled sweetly.

Gold kissed her and moved down the line, pressing a kiss to both of his step-daughters' heads before stopping in front of his son. "It's just one week, Bae," Gold reminded him, tilting the boy's head up, "just a week."

Bae nodded and Gold smiled, moving to to mount his horse. He grimaced in pain but quickly dismissed it as nothing.

"Safe journey, m'lord," Marco said.

"Thank you," Gold nodded and with a final wave to his family and household, he rode off.

But before he even reached the gate, the pain returned causing Gold to keel over and fall from his horse!

"Papa!" Bae screamed running after him and coming to kneel down at Gold's side.

He was soon joined by Cora, Granny, Ruby, and Marco, all gasping in distress at the sight of their fallen master.

"Papa!" Bae shook his father, practically sobbing, "Papa!"

Cora knelt down on Gold's other side and turned him towards her, "Rum…Rum," she said quietly, he usually calm tone giving way to a shaky one.

Gold struggled to focus on his wife and he slowly turned his gaze towards Bae, "I-I love you, son," he grunted with his last breath. His head fell to the side as his eyes slid shut, leaving his wife and son to sob in grief.

 **So I probably shouldn't have started another movie AU when I still haven't finished my other two but oh well…**


End file.
